Se llevó mis pronombres
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para ShadowLights] Miyako tiene un gorro de pato y pantuflas hechas de nube. Miyako ríe con el cuerpo y las risas se le atoran en las paletas delanteras. Ken no tiene ni pétalos de flores para darle, porque ella se los robó cuando se llevó sus pesadillas y sus dos valijas violetas. Ken no tiene ni siquiera sus pronombres. [KENYAKO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestosinfinesdelucro. La canción inspiradora tampoco.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Se llevó mis pronombres**

 _Para ShadowLights_

* * *

Miyako se fue sin un portazo. Se marchó por la puerta grande, cargando dos valijas violetas y un gorro con un pato. Me dejó sus cintas de colores y se llevó mis gritos por las noches. Me llamó para avisarme que había llegado bien y que había encontrado un taxi en la puerta, apenas al salir del edificio. Que el portero Fujiyama la había ayudado a cargar las valijas en el baúl y la había despedido con un poema.

Yo quise despedirla con una flor, pero ella me había robado los pétalos.

No me los devolvió.

No me los devolvió siquiera cuando le pedí juntarnos, cuando quise verla en algún lugar cerca de la casa de su hermana. Ella rió, porque estábamos viviendo a tan solo tres cuadras. Y cerca de la casa de su hermana podía ser igual de cerca de mi casa, dijo. Que estábamos a la misma distancia del medio.

Pero dijo mi casa, no nuestra casa.

Miyako se llevó mis pronombres.

Yo nunca fui posesivo, nunca lo fui con _ella_ : sí lo fui con mis noches en vela, mis insomnios y los gritos que ella se llevó, los que me robó, los que me arrebató por debajo de la almohada y escondió en su bolsillo o en su gorro del pato.

―No me dejas entrar ―solía decirme, y a mí me enloquecía porque lo que yo no la dejaba era _salir._ Porque si salía, se llevaría mi corazón por la puerta. Y yo se lo decía, se lo decía:

―No es cierto, Miyako ―le decía.

―Temo comenzar a presionarte, Ken ―respondía―. Presionarte, empujarte, saltar sobre tu panza… ―Ella siempre era muy gráfica cuando describía sus sentimientos―. Lo arruinaré, yo sé que lo arruinaré.

―No. Tú nunca arruinarás nada.

Sonreía. Miyako siempre sonreía. Sonreía con los dientes cuando alguien le contaba un buen chiste (o uno malo). Sonreía con los labios cuando veía algo lindo por la calle, como un perro, un escaparate lleno de tortas o la estela de un avión. Sonreía con los ojos, a mí me sonreía con los ojos cuando le decía que su champú olía muy rico o que sus pantuflas eran más cómodas que las nubes.

Yo nunca supe decirle cosas tiernas, nunca me expresé con ella. Pero ella se expresaba con el cuerpo: reía toda entera y tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando le hacía cosquillas en los pies y cuando mi madre le decía un cumplido. Y sonreía con las comisuras de la nariz, sonreía triste, cuando yo le decía que ella _nunca arruinaría nada._

―Necesito que me encuentres a medio camino ―me dijo, una vez. No fue cuando nos encontramos a medio camino, entre la casa de Chizuru y la mía. Fue otra vez―. ¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres ser feliz conmigo?

Ella a veces era filósofa. Yo había leído a Spinoza y a Platón y había expuesto sobre los constructivistas, pero nunca había entendido el inouismo.

Ella me dejaba sin palabras, pero Miyako decía que yo era el de pocas palabras.

―Te estoy presionando, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿No ves que un día me resentirás, que seré una indeseable y me pedirás que me vaya por la puerta grande, con mis dos valijas violetas?

―Pero sin tu gorro de pato ―le dije. Ella rió.

Miyako rió triste.

Dijo que yo no la entendía porque no quería. Que yo no deseaba que ella me susurrase entre pesadillas y me soplara los miedos por la ventana. Que yo odiaba que sus cremas se derramaran en la ducha y que sus apuntes desprolijos empujaran a mis libros.

Ella dijo que yo no quería encontrarla a medio camino. Y que un día, si nuestro amor se malograba, yo no encontraría el camino de regreso a lo que compartimos.

Porque no quería.

Ella decía.

¡Yo si quería! Miyako cantaba los hits de las idols en shorts y con un pañuelo por camisa. Extraía gorgoteos de las panzas cansadas de reír de Wormmon y Daisuke. Tenía dos pares de anteojos, y los llevaba a los dos en la cartera por si a uno se lo robaban. Pero si le robaban uno, ¡le robarían los dos, en la cartera! le quería explicar yo, mientras limpiaba con un paño fucsia sus anteojos de marco redondo.

Ella me decía que yo no la entendía, que nadie querría robarle la cartera. Que si le faltaba un anteojo sería porque lo olvidaría en el baño y alguien lo robaría de allí.

Pero yo creo que en realidad yo no me entendía.

Yo creo que en realidad ella sabía que yo no me entendía.

Por eso quise encontrarla a medio camino, a medio camino entre su casa y la mía, porque ella me había robado mis pronombres posesivos y yo necesitaba que algo volviera a ser lo nuestro. ¡Yo ya no tenía nuestros! Pero la encontré a medio camino de las casas, y ella quería a medio camino de nuestro amor. Y yo no la entendí, no la entendí porque cuando se llevó su gorro de pato me quitó las pesadillas que me aferraban a la tierra y me impedían volar en las ilusiones que el Mar de la Oscuridad creaba para mí. Se llevó mis culpas y me dejó deseos. Atesoró mis miedos y me encajó mis risas.

Me dejó unas risas de lo más incómodas, que crecían en mis dientes delanteros cuando un pájaro se posaba delante de un arcoiris. Yo quería echarlas, quería que las risas se fueran, porque no hay nada cómodo en que una risa se te atrape entre las paletas delanteras cuando no tienes un mondadientes para echarlas. Y yo nunca tenía mondadientes para echarlas, por eso ellas me hacían doler la panza y me llenaban de aire cálido los pulmones.

Y salían, salían las risas, locas de contentas, cuando el pájaro volaba por delante del arcoiris.

Pero Miyako ya no estaba ahí para ver lo que me había dejado.

―¿Crees que algún día volveremos a enamorarnos? ―me preguntó en el café. Yo asentí porque no tenía palabras para ella―. Creo que nunca encontrarás tu camino hacia mí ―me dijo.

Y sonrió triste.

Se quitó sus anteojos de repuesto para limpiarlos y yo supe que le habían robado los de lente redondo en el baño, porque se los había olvidado. Y ese día la entendí y quise decirle que entendía que un pájaro delante de un arcoiris fuera gracioso porque si volaba hacia él lo chocaría. Que ya no tenía pesadillas por las noches porque me las había vaciado. Que a mis miedos los había pintado de rosa y les había puesto un moño con los listones de colores que dejó en mi casa.

Que yo quería tener algo nuestro pero que ella tenía todos los pronombres.

Pero no le dije nada de todo eso y ella se fue. Y no le pude decir que lo que me había dejado, entre libros empujados y cremas ordenadas, era un corazón más grande que sus ojos de cartón, cortados con tijera y pincelados con purpurina.

No se lo dije en persona y no se lo dije por teléfono, más tarde cuando me llamó. Me dijo que se había despertado llorando porque había tenido una de mis pesadillas. Yo le quise decir que era porque me las había robado y que prefería que me las devolviese, porque yo no estaba ahí para hacerle cosquillas en los pies y espantárselas de los cabellos.

Pero ella no me dejó hablar, porque Miyako nunca me dejaba hablar. Y si en una de esas me dejaba, yo no sabía responder.

Me dijo que se sentía tonta porque se había sentido bien llorar. Porque había pensado que si lloraba era porque aún había algo que perder. Porque tal vez aún no había cerrado esa puerta por la que se había marchado, y tan solo le había puesto una bola de cristal, esa que habíamos traído de Nueva York, con un muñeco de nieve y un dragón patinando sobre hielo para que detuviera su salida.

Me dijo que le gustó que la hiciera llorar. Aunque fuera tonto.

Así que al día siguiente no le pedí encontrarla a medio camino ni la dejé que me explicara que su distancia era la misma que la mía. Y tampoco golpeé la puerta: la presioné hasta que ella se asustó y me espió por la mirilla. Yo no le había llevado flores pero tampoco quería que me devolviera mis pesadillas. Quería que me dejase mis risas y me devolviera mis pronombres posesivos. Y quería ser posesivo y posesionarme de ella y alzarla en andas y llevarla cabalgando las tres cuadras hasta esa casa que era de los dos pero que ella no me dejaba nombrar.

―¿Por qué volviste? ―preguntó. Tenía puestas sus pantuflas hechas de nubes.

―Porque encontré el camino. Derecho por la calle principal hasta tu esquina ―le dije.

No me contestó enseguida. Luego rió con los ojos.

―Siempre pensé que si me venías a buscar, sería por extrañar el olor de mi champú.

―No… la verdad es que no me gusta tanto.

Miyako no demoró en reír con los dientes.

―Anda… al menos llévame a tomar un café, ¿no?

―Pero uno no muy caro ―le dije.

Se lo dije.

Ella me midió, o me quiso medir: porque yo ya veía esa risa atravesada entre sus paletas y sabía que su cuerpo quería reír, patalear y hacer el loco.

―¿Y ese sentido del humor? ―preguntó, apretándose los dientes para que la risa no se escapara.

―Te lo robé.

Ese día la alcé y la llevé de vuelta. La vestí con su gorro de pato pero guardé sus pantuflas de nube. Armé las dos valijas violetas y le avisé que me había dejado los listones en casa. Pateé la bola de cristal de Nueva York y quise entrarla como galante caballero cabalgando en mi corcel, pero ella me paró en la puerta que nunca me había dejado cerrar.

―Antes de entrar… quisiera que me digas algo ―murmuró. Estaba nerviosa. Lo sé porque sus ojos en vez de sonreír, miraban la punta de sus zapatillas.

―Bienvenida de vuelta ―le dije.

Yo también estaba nervioso. Pero creo que lo hice bien, porque ella entró. Y cuando cerró la puerta grande, con sus dos valijas violetas y su gorro de pato, supe que me había devuelto los pronombres.

Nuestros pronombres. En nuestra casa.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un reto que me dejó ShadowLights, con la canción Heart's Homing Instinct de Deco*27. Me pidió que fuera romance y humor, así que yo puse esas categorías, pero no sé bien qué es esto que escribí. Si SL piensa que no cumplí con sus indicaciones, puede exigirme que lo haga de vuelta o que le haga otro. Pero yo creo que ella es buena.

Me divertí como loca escribiendo esto, aunque no sepa lo que es. Espero, ShadowLights, que esté bien.

Lector y lectora, si lo disfrutaste, por favor déjame un review. Sobre todo si me puedes explicar qué es esto. Gracias.


End file.
